Un regalo para ti
by Rukiaorihime1
Summary: Oscar estaba decidido a encontrar un regalo perfecto para ella, sin saber que ambos tenían un gran secreto. Este fanfic participa en el concurso de #YangBadassWeek2019


La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana del pequeño cuarto, era una mañana fría así que Oscar se encontraba descansando en su cálida cama, mientras se debatía sobre si debía levantarse para comenzar a hacer el desayuno para todos.

Unos días antes Qrow y Ozpin sugirieron la idea de que los jóvenes debían descansar adecuadamente después de haber ayudado en Haven, al menos así podrían poder partir hacia Atlas sin problemas.

"Oscar deberías desayunar para entrenar, aún te falta mucho por mejorar"

Oscar dejó soltar un suspiro pesado al escuchar la voz en su cabeza. Desde el día de la pelea en la academia, Ozpin lo obligaba a entrenar todos los días para que su cuerpo consiguiera mantener el ritmo en una pelea.

—De acuerdo —contestó resignado.

Se preparó para bajar a la cocina, a medida que se adentraba en la casa percibió un gran silencio. Era extraño que la casa estuviera sin ruido alguno pero supuso que la mayoría aún seguía descansando.

Así que tranquilamente se dirigió a su destino, sin embargo cuando entro se encontró con alguien, sin decir nada se quedo parado en la puerta mientras sentía como lentamente su pecho se estremecía de nervios y sus mejillas se ardían de emoción.

—Oscar, ¡buenos días!

Ruby lo saludó alegremente como todos los días, con aquella alegría que hacía que cualquier estado de ánimo malo sobre él desapareciera de su cuerpo.

—Buenos días Ruby —contestó el joven con una sonrisa—.¿Qué haces?

Oscar se acercó a ella mientras observaba lo que estaba puesto en la estufa. Una olla enorme que tenía dentro varios ingredientes cortados al azar, en la cual descansaban el agua parecía estar turbia.

Ruby por su parte parecía estar nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Solo pensaba hacer el desayuno pero… se complico un poco —su voz sonaba insegura.

El chico sonrió divertido ante las reacciones de ella, si bien, nadie en la casa era un gran cocinero excepto Ren, todos los demás se esforzaban por cocinar algo comestible para sus amigos.

—¿Me dejarías ayudarte? —preguntó Oscar intercambiando la mirada entre la olla y Ruby.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la joven cedió ante él con rápidos cabeceos y moviéndose del lugar.

Tras mirar un poco los condimentos pensó que era mejor solo hacer una ensalada con ellos.

"¿Debería ayudarte a cocinar para sorprender a Ruby?" La voz de Ozpin hizo que Oscar saltara sorprendido y que sus mejillas se volvieran completamente rojas.

—Te agradecería que no —susurró de forma severa para que el profesor detuviera todo intento de molestarlo.

—¿Oscar?

La voz melodiosa de Ruby hizo que regresara a la realidad.

—Sera mejor guisar las verduras y agregar un poco de condimento, también podemos hacer carne para que sirva de acompañamiento.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios rosas de la joven así que se fue en busca de la carne. Oscar se quedo mirando la puerta por donde ella había salido.

"Sí sigues así comenzaras a babear"

La burla hizo que Oscar rodara los ojos con mala cara y regresara su atención a las verduras.

El granjero odiaba a Ozpin de cierta manera, él sabía que desde que conoció a la joven Ruby Rose, se había sentido atraído por ella, a pesar de que ambos eran jóvenes, sus sentimientos por ella comenzaron a descontrolarse pero intentaba no aparentarlo para no incomodar a nadie, el único que lo sabía era el profesor y siempre que tenía la oportunidad lo molestaba, aunque al principio fuera todo lo contrario.

Oscar fue regañado varias veces por el profesor con la escusa de que no debía sentir nada por Ruby pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, esos sentimientos seguían incrementando.

Al poco tiempo había mejorado toda la comida, aunque algo lo molestaba, él seguía notando el persistente silencio en la casa, se pregunto por qué nadie más había llegado a la cocina. Ren siempre lo ayudaba sin dudar mientras que Nora les hacia compañía, pero tampoco nadie de ellos parecía estar entrenando.

—Ruby, ¿dónde están los chicos? —preguntó a la joven que condimentaba la carne.

—No lo sé —respondió pensativa—. No los veo desde la mañana.

Oscar le pareció extraño todo eso pero a pesar de que nadie estaba, la joven parecía estar muy tranquila.

Se aventuro a ir a los cuartos de los jóvenes para avisar que pronto estaría el desayuno, a pesar de que eso sonara más a una escusa, quería saber que estaban haciendo todos los demás.

Antes de tocar la puerta logro distinguir susurros, dudo unos segundos si debía tocar pero aun así lo hizo. El cese repentino de susurros fue evidente.

—¿Sí?

La voz de Nora intentó sonar normal y tranquila.

—Soy Oscar —vaciló unos segundos antes de proseguir—, el desayuno pronto estará listo.

Nuevamente se escucharon susurros del interior, antes de que fuera por las demás chicas, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y una mano jalo a Oscar al interior.

El joven estaba desorientado pero al fijarse vio que todos estaban más que despiertos y parecían nerviosos.

Prefirió quedarse callado hasta que alguien dijera algo, el primero en hablar fue Jaune:

—No queríamos asustarte… es solo que estábamos ocupados con algo importante.

Oscar alzó una de sus cejas en forma inquisitiva.

—Lo que queremos decir —aclaró Ren—, es que estábamos evitando a Ruby.

—¿Qué?

Lo único que salió de su boca fue sorpresa.

—No es lo que crees —apuró Nora—, es solo que compramos algo que Ruby no debe ver.

Oscar estaba más confundido así que solo los contemplo seriamente.

—¿Lo que compraron es tan malo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Contestó alterado Jaune—. El cumpleaños de Ruby es hoy, así que necesitábamos ocultar su regalo sin que se diera cuenta, no porque estemos enojados o compráramos algo ilegal.

Ahora Oscar entendía porque todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

—Esperen… ¿Es cumpleaños de Ruby? —gritó alterado.

Nora lo apresó para tapar su boca, lo estaba asfixiando pero estaba sorprendido de que no supiera sobre la festividad.

—Le daremos los regalos por la noche, así que por favor guarda el secreto —pidió amablemente Ren.

Oscar asintió perdido entre sus pensamientos.

Se había alejado del cuarto del primer equipo pero aun necesitaba avisarles al resto del equipo RWBY, un sabor amargo paso por su boca.

Realizó el mismo procedimiento que con los chicos, pero esta vez unas risas vinieron del interior. En esta ocasión fue Yang quien abrió la puerta.

—¿Oscar? —se sorprendió la joven.

Oscar sonrió de forma amable a la joven quien lo invito a pasar, a diferencia de la escena anterior, encontró a Weiss sentada en la cama y a Blake parada junto a la ventana.

—Buenos días Oscar, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Weiss curiosa.

—Vine a decirles que el desayuno está preparado…

Estaba dudando si preguntaba o no sobre el cumpleaños de Ruby.

—Gracias, enseguida bajamos —contestó Blake tranquila.

—Disculpen —se aventuró Oscar—, ¿saben cuándo es el cumpleaños de Ruby?

Todas parecían sorprendidas pero lo único que recibió fueron unas sonrisas cómplices y una buena palmada en su espalda de parte de Yang.

—Es hoy —contestó radiante— así que por favor, guarda el secreto de todos.

Al parecer era el único que no sabía que era el cumpleaños de la joven cazadora, se avergonzó de sí mismo y su egoísmo, él deseaba ser el primero en saberlo.

Asintió para ellas y salió del cuarto mientras pensaba en que iba a preparar para la joven.

"¿Qué crees que ellos prepararan?" preguntó Ozpin curioso.

—No lo sé pero en cualquier caso tendría que salir al pueblo para investigar que podría comprar.

El desayuno paso como si fuera un día normal, para la sorpresa de Oscar todos actuaban tranquilos con Ruby.

Se sentía de alguna manera fuera de ambiente. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirle con tiempo para preparar algo. Con el ánimo en el piso se dirigió al pueblo.

※

Ruby estaba animada con todos, pero al ver como Oscar salió de la casa con cara de preocupación le surgió curiosidad.

Weiss y ella salieron a la mesa del pequeño jardín que poseía la casa para planear su próximo viaje pero a pesar de que quería esforzarse, algo rondaba en sus pensamientos evitando que lograra concentrarse.

—¿Qué sucede Ruby? —preguntó Weiss observándola.

—Nada, es solo que… —se quedó pensando por unos momentos—. Oscar se veía bien en la mañana pero cuando se fue, tenía cara de preocupación.

Su breve explicación hizo que Weiss se sorprendiera pero con una ligera sonrisa le contesto:

—No deberías preocuparte por él —se encogió de hombros—, Oscar tiene a Ozpin por si surge algún problema.

A pesar que la respuesta de su amiga era despreocupada, eso no hizo que su pecho dejara de sentirse pesado.

—¿Qué sucede hermanita?

La voz de Yang hizo que saltará de su asiento.

—Esta preocupara por Oscar —respondió Weiss con simpleza.

—¿Oscar? —preguntó Blake quien se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué sucede con él?

De alguna manera Ruby se sintió acorralada por sus amigas.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocuparía de Oscar? Él sabe defenderse y no va solo —cuestionó Yang.

—No me refiero a eso, quiero decir… —pensó sus palabras para no levantar sospechas de más—, Oscar estaba bien en la mañana cuando preparamos el desayuno pero cuando volvió de avisarles a todos, su ánimo cambio completamente.

—Tal vez estaba pensado de más en algunas cosas —contestó Blake tranquilamente—, tal vez en un rato despeje su mente y regrese a casa.

Ruby no estaba segura de porque actuaban así pero prefirió asentir e intentar cambiar el tema de conversación.

Lo último que quería es que supieran ellas que le preocupaba el joven más de lo que esperaban.

※

Oscar estaba vagando por los puestos del pueblo pero no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención o que le pudiera llegar a gustar a Ruby.

"¿No crees que estas pensando mucho sobre que comprar?" cuestionó el profesor "Siempre puedes regalarle flores"

—Usted no es muy romántico, ¿verdad?

"Bueno no es como si las flores fueran mala idea" contestó serio.

—No, tiene razón, pero prefiero algo más —soltó sin importarle mucho si era regañado o no.

Oscar siguió caminando hasta que encontró varias figuras de madera en un puesto.

Se quedó parado contemplando una en particular que capto su atención.

La figura era una cazadora, el verla sentía que se parecía a Ruby, llevaba una capa que ondeaba mientras parecía caminar.

—Se parece a Ruby…

"Debo admitir que tienes razón" concordó Ozpin "¿Piensas comprarla?"

—Sí, creo que sí —comentó pensativo.

Sin más dilación compró la pequeña figura. Aunque para su gusto, seguía siendo bastante simple pero era mejor comenzar por algo.

"Sé que tu idea no termina aquí, ¿qué piensas hacer?" preguntó el profesor curioso por saber su respuesta.

—Solo mejorare la figura —respondió mientras sonreía complacido.

※

Ruby caminaba por el pueblo en compañía de su tío Qrow, asumió que la mejor manera de distraerse de sus pensamientos por Oscar, era ir a comprar provisiones.

—Pareces más distante de lo normal.

La joven intentó no tropezar al escuchar las palabras de su tío. Esperaba no ser tan obvia pero rió un tanto nerviosa mientras contemplaba su alrededor.

—Para nada —contestó lo más animada posible—. Solo estaba distraída con los puestos.

—Si tú lo dices…

Qrow no intentó interrogarla más pero estaba convencida que él dudaba sobre sus palabras, no estaba segura de que su tío no supiera acerca de sus sentimientos.

Desde la mañana, la mayoría de sus amigos habían desaparecido de la casa sin decir nada y eso la angustiaba un poco.

—Tío Qrow —llamó la joven dudosa—. ¿Sabe a dónde fueron todos esta mañana?

Su tío paró de golpe y volteó a verla extrañado, parecía como si sus palabras fueran una sorpresa para él.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —inquirió asombrado.

—No… —contestó intentando recordar si tenían alguna otra misión por hacer.

El cazador suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que hemos estado más ocupados de lo que esperaba…

Ruby se quedó parada sorprendida por la contestación, sabía que todos estaban atareados por las preparaciones del próximo viaje pero no esperaba que, hasta su hermana, no le comentara algo al respecto.

Sin darse cuenta había perdido de vista a su tío, suspiró pesadamente, llevaba las bolsas repletas así que prefirió regresar a casa, ya le mandaría un mensaje avisándole.

※

"No pensé que terminaras tan rápido"

La voz de Ozpin sonaba sorprendida ante el trabajo de Oscar.

—Nunca dudes de los pasatiempos de alguien.

El joven estaba orgulloso de las mejoras que realizó en la figura así que con el trabajo terminado se encamino a la casa.

"¿Esa no es la señorita Rose?" Preguntó Ozpin haciendo que el joven pusiera más atención a su alrededor.

Para su suerte estaba en lo cierto, la cazadora caminaba lentamente distraída así que sin pensarlo mucho, decidió unirse a ella.

—¡Ruby! —gritó Oscar llegando a su lado.

La joven volteó sorprendida para ver llegar a Oscar. Al cruzar sus miradas, sintió como los ojos plateados se quedaron quietos en él, lo hicieron temblar por unos momentos de la emoción.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó a la cazadora que lo contemplo nerviosa.

—Salí con mi tío pero lo perdí de vista.

Oscar asintió pensativo mientras formaba una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Deberíamos regresar a casa? —sugirió el joven nervioso.

Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa de manera cálida mientras que lentamente apreció como sus mejillas se teñían levemente de color rosa.

Oscar sentía tranquilidad caminando a su lado, era algo que siempre le gusto de ella, su sencillez y ternura con la que trataba a la gente, mientras caminaban sus conversaciones eran sobre cómo realizarían su viaje hacia Atlas.

Ambos entraron a casa, pero tan solo pasar el umbral sintieron que algo no iba bien, todo estaba en un silenció abrumador.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas de precaución, ninguno de los dos llevaba armas pero podían defenderse.

Caminaron lentamente por la sala pero un ruido hizo que giraran al comedor, avanzaron lentamente hasta detenerse frente a la puerta, ambos se colocaron en guardia, antes de que Oscar entrará una luz los deslumbro.

—¡SORPRESA!

El gritó lleno toda la casa asombrando a los recién llegados. Por unos segundos Oscar brinco del susto.

Todos estaban reunidos, hasta su tío Qrow.

—¿Qué es…? —Preguntó lentamente Ruby con la mirada pérdida—. ¡Eso!

Señaló todas las cosas que estaban puestas en la mesa, Ruby salió corriendo a la mesa observando maravillada todos los objetos.

—Ábrelos —invitó Yang con una sonrisa señalando todo.

Su hermana no dudo y se abalanzó contra los regalos.

Una serie de herramientas para arreglar a Crescent Rose, al igual que Dust para sus balas, ambos regalos dados por sus amigas. Mientras que el otro equipo preparo un gran pastel para la joven.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el gran tamaño.

—Yo… conseguí esto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Jaune que sostenía algo pequeño en sus manos.

—¿Es una cámara? —preguntó Weiss impresionada.

—Sí, conseguí que me la prestaran —explicó rápidamente—. Es una cámara instantánea.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Nora tomó la cámara ágilmente—. ¡Saquemos provecho de ella!

Oscar estaba sorprendido de todos los regalos de la joven, sus amigos realmente fueron atentos con ella.

"Así que eso era lo que escondían" la voz de Ozpin resonó en sus pensamientos.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Nora tomó su mano para acercarlo a las fotos que tomaba. No solo Ruby se estaba divirtiendo, sino que todos estaban disfrutando del momento, estaban juntos y a salvo, eso era lo más importante.

Tras un par de horas los jóvenes estaban más que cansados, el pastel desapareció por completo y solo hablan sobre cosas triviales.

—Oscar, ¿a dónde fuiste en la tarde?

La pregunta de Nora era inocente pero Oscar se enderezó de su asiento bruscamente, todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Esperen… ya vuelvo.

¿Cómo había olvidado su regalo? Lo había dejado en la puerta con todas las compras y el ajetreo hizo que se le olvidara.

Tomó la caja donde estaba su figura pero soltó un suspiro apenado, su regalo en comparación con los demás no era ni siguiera útil.

"Tal vez no sea como el de los demás pero aun así, fue hecho con cariño" las palabras de Ozpin poseían el aliento necesario para que se animara a entregarlo.

Entró lentamente al cuarto, tenía todas las miradas puestas en él, a pesar de que se sentía nervioso camino hacia Ruby.

Extendió su mano ofreciendo su regalo a la joven, moría de vergüenza y quería desaparecer pero vio como los ojos plateados de la joven brillaban con intensidad ante la caja.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando la escena mientras que Ruby abría la caja.

—¡Soy yo!

El gritó de sorpresa de Ruby hizo que los jóvenes se pararan de su asiento y se amontonaran para ver el regalo.

Todos quedaron impresionados con los detalles de la figura.

Oscar mejoro la falda convirtiéndola en una rosa y la cara la intento hacer lo más detallada posible.

—Que increíble —alabó Jaune soltando un silbido de sorpresa.

—¡Gracias Oscar!

Antes de que el joven reaccionara Ruby estaba encima de él abrazándolo, desconociendo si fue su imaginación, sintió unas pequeñas gotas de agua en su rostro.

Un flash sonó a lo lejos y una foto salió del la cámara.

—Y con esto se acabaron las fotos —anunció Nora con una sonrisa juguetona.

※

Ruby se encontraba en el balcón sintiendo la cálida brisa nocturna que gentilmente rosaba su rostro.

—Parece que no puedes dormir.

La voz atrás de ella la sobresalto e hizo que volteara despistada.

Oscar entró lentamente y se unió a ella para contemplar las vistas.

—El día de hoy fue divertido—su voz salió en un leve susurró—. Fue una agradable sorpresa que nos ayudo a todos.

Su cumpleaños para ella era una mera escusa, deseaba que todos lograran descansar sus penas así fuera solo por unas horas.

—Todos han trabajado duro —contestó Oscar tiernamente.

Sin previo aviso, el roce de una cálida mano tomó la suya entrelazando sus dedos. Ruby estaba nerviosa pero no le incomodo el contacto, al contrario, era reconfortante y agradable para calentar su corazón.

Era feliz con sus amigos, con su tío… con Oscar.

Ambos se quedaron en silenció contemplando las pequeñas luces de ciudad.

※

—¿Nora?, ¿qué haces?

—Shhhh…

La joven silencio a Ren quien la contemplaba con intriga.

Sin contestar tomó una foto.

—¿No se habían acabado? —preguntó Ren confundido.

—Me alegro de haberme equivocado —sonrió animadamente al joven—.Será mejor dejar esto aquí. Vamos.

Colocó la foto junto a todos los regalos acomodados sobre la mesa.

La imagen retratada tenía a dos jóvenes sonriéndose abiertamente, sin secretos, sin miedo, solo ellos, mientras estaban tomados de la mano, a un lado estaba una figura que decía:

"_Para Ruby Rose, La heroína que brilla con esperanza entre la tempestad"_


End file.
